1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to document processing, and, in particular, to a scaleable integration framework for processing electronic documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Document processing, for most entities, is an expensive and time consuming process because of the need for customization, dedicated resources, and long sales cycles. Currently-used systems typically work well for large entities, however, small to medium sized entities also have a need for document processing systems. Many of the tools required to process and manage digital information are costly and require specific expertise for effective use. Systems to store and transfer data securely are also costly to own and are often complicated to use. Currently, there are a variety of companies that offer small business software applications, provide related IT support or ISP, provide payroll services, and provide legal services. Still, other services provide systems to store, share, and access documents, however, these services do not provide for a system that automatically classifies documents and/or extracts metadata therefrom. Nor do these services provide a system that processes specific document types that can be recognized and from which data can be extracted and mapped to a data repository.